Love, Sex & Magic
by ryuzaki blue
Summary: Harry habia salido de vieje, Hermione aprovecha para prepararle un GRAN bienvenida. FULL Harry/Hermione. Lemmon


**Hola hola ****aqui ryuzaki blue, este es mi segundo fic, y es mi primer fic de Harry potter, además de ser mi primer intento de LEMON, asi que a ver que tal me sale, espero que sea de su agrado. Bien nos leemos abajo, los dejo con el fic…**

**Harry Potter ****y sus personajes no me pertenecen, etc etc **

**….**

-Harry, volviste!! –dice una muy feliz Hermione después va y lo abraza

-veo que me extrañaste –dice Harry

-y no sabes cuánto – le contesta ella y lo besa dulcemente

-creo que debo de irme más seguido –dice Harry

-pero de que estás hablando? Vas llegando y ya te quieres ir?

-porque cada vez que regreso la bienvenida es mejor – lo dice con una voz sexy

Hermione no pudo evitar el sonrojarse

-no puedo creer que después de tiempo juntos, aun sigas sonrojándote, te vez tan hermosa –le dice Harry

- ¬ //¬ cállate –al decirle eso comienza a soltarse del abrazo

-a donde crees que vas –le dice Harry, y le da un beso, al principio fue suave, poco a poco la intensidad del beso iba subiendo y dejo de ser un simple beso, ahora era un beso apasionado, desesperado, los labios de ambos ansiaban reencontrarse, así que el beso duro bastante, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por una insignificante cosa, el oxigeno, así es, si no fuera porque necesitaban oxigeno no se habrían separado.

-te amo –le dice Harry

-y yo a ti . Espero que no estés cansado por el viaje

-a si? Por qué? Tienes algo en mente? – le dice con una voz picara

-tal vez – se acerca a el y coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el

-creo…. Que tengo bastante energía –la besa de nuevo

Después del beso apasionado, Harry y Hermione se pusieron a comer, ella le había preparado una cena de bienvenida, durante la cena platicaban alegremente, Harry le daba de comer a Hermione de vez en cuando y claro cada vez que lo hacia pedía como recompensa un beso. Llevaban tiempo viviendo juntos, tenían una buena relación, claro discutían como cualquier pareja, pero solo eran pequeñeces sin importancia, la mayoría de las discusiones eran por los celos de ambos, no permitian que ninguna mujer u hombre se les acercara a su pareja pero al final siempre terminaban riéndose, felices y contentos.

-te llenaste Harry? – le dice Hermione al momento en que dejaba los platos en el lava trastes

-si, pero queda suficiente espacio para el postre

-esa respuesta me agrada – Hermione le sonríe de una manera sensual

Harry se acerca a ella, la toma de la cintura y la abraza por la espalda, comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras la besaba, sus manos se metían por debajo de la blusa, Hermione soltó un pequeño gemino. La volteó para que quedara frente a ella, ahora la sujetaba del rostro y la besaba en los labios, ella tenía sus manos en la cintura de Harry pero poco a poco las fue bajando hasta llegar a su trasero, el cual se dio el gusto de apretar.

-oyee… – le dice Harry rompiendo con el beso

-qué?- le dice ella

-hiciste que rompiera el beso, tan inspirado que estaba

-espero que la inspiración regrese

-claro!, quieres ver? – dicho eso la vuelve a besar.

De nuevo se estaban besando apasionadamente, Harry acariciaba los labios de Hermione con su lengua, ella abrió un poco la boca dándole paso a la traviesa lengua de Harry. Las caricias y la pasión se hicieron presentes, se habían extrañado demasiado. Harry comienza a guiarla hacia la habitación sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla. Al llegar a la habitación, Harry atrapa a Hermione entre el y la puerta, la agarra de la cintura para pegarla mas a su cuerpo

- Eres tan hermosa –le dice el

-y tu eres tan sexy –le dice ella llevándolo hasta la cama, la cual era bastante amplia.

Harry queda sentado en la orilla de la cama, Hermione se sienta sobre el a horcajadas. Coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comienza a besarlo nuevamente. Harry se daba el lujo de acariciar el cuerpo de Hermione. La jaló hacia el, quedando acostados en la cama, ella arriba de el, pero como que a Harry no le agrado la idea de quedar debajo de ella, porque se giró para quedar el arriba. De esta manera el podía acariciarle las piernas a ella, le daba gracias a dios porque ella trajera mini falda.

A Harry le fascinaba acariciarle las piernas, su piel era tan suave. Mientras tanto, Hermione le acariciaba el cabello

Pronto la ropa comenzó a estorbar, Harry le quito los zapatos, los aventó lejos, Ahora Hermione le estaba quitando la camiseta, acariciaba sus bien formados cuadros, Harry no se quedo atrás, el también le quito la blusa dejándola con el bra*. De nuevo la besaba con pasión. Mientras el la besaba ella le desabrochaba el pantalón. Rompieron un momento el beso, ya que Harry se estaba quitando los pantalones, quedando solo en bóxers.

Volvieron a lo suyo, ahora el le masajeaba el pecho izqierdo, a Hermione se le escapaban pequeños gemidos mientras que el le estaba quitando la falda, dejándola asi, solo en ropa interior. Hermione se sentía en las nubes, las caricias de Harry eran su perdición, se volvia loca de amor cada vez que el la tocaba. Harry volvió a besarla en los labios, Hermione sujeto la cara de el para pegarlo mas a su cuerpo. Harry dejo de besarla en los labios, ahora le daba pequeños besos alrededor del cuello, mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda, Hermione lo empujo hacia un lado y rápidamente se coloco sobre el, se coloco de tal manera que sus sexos se rozaban, a Harry de le escapo un gemido, Hermione se dio cuenta de que el estaba igual o mas excitado que ella, asi que comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre el, eso hizo que ambos gimieran, Harry comenzaba a desesperarse, asi que la tomo de la cintura y la movio para quedar nuevamente sobre ella.

De nuevo la estaba besando en los labios, mientras qe con una mano acariciaba de nuevo unos de sus pechos, pronto a harry le estorbaba el bra, asi qe no tardo mucho en quitárselo. Cuando se lo quito, dejo de besarla en los labios y comenzó a besarle el cuello, poco a poco iba bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos, se puso a besar, lamer, chupar y mordisquear (cuidadosamente) los pechos de Hermione. Ella seguía acariciando la bien formada espalda de Harry, comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta que llego al bóxer, tenia toda la intencion de quitárselo pero Harry la detuvo.

-primero las damas- le dice el con una voz ronca y sexy, dicho eso el comienza a quitarla la única prenda de ropa qe le quedaba a Hermione dejándola asi, totalmente desnuda. Harry se tomo unos segundos contemplando el cuerpo de SU amada, por que era suya y de nadie mas. Tenia el cuerpo perfecto, no era voluptuosa, pero tenia lo suyo. Ahora le besaba el abdomen, Hermione gemia de placer, dejo de besarle el abdomen y fue bajando hasta llegar a su intimidad, miro a Hermione por un momento a la cara, como pidiéndole permiso para continuar, ella solo le dijo "no te detengas". Entonces comenzó a besarla en su parte intima, era todo un experto en el arte del amor, ya que con tantas noches de pasión junto a Hermione sabia lo que la volvia loca.

Hermione se retorcía por el placer qe los besos de Harry le provocaban. Tambien le masajeabas los pechos mientras hacia su trabajo haya abajo. Hermione estaba a punto de explotar de tanto placer, Harry se dio cuenta y aumento el ritmo, haciendo que Hermione le pidiera mas hasta que llego al primer orgasmo de la noche. Harry le estaba dando pequeños besos hasta qe comenzó a subir por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus pechos donde se entretuvo por un rato. Hermione quería besar sus labios asi que lo tomo del rostro y lo atrajo hacia ella para asi poder besarlo, con una mano le siguió sujetando el rostro, mientras que la otra mano estaba masajeando cierta parte del cuerpo de Harry que estaba notablemente excitada, Harry dejo escapar un gemido y Hermione decidió meter su mano dentro del bóxer para asi masajear mejor el miembro de Harry, se dio cuenta de que cada momento se ponía mas exitado, asi que utilizo su otra mano para bajarle por completo el bóxer y asi quedar completamente desnudos los dos.

-Hermione..- gemia Harry

-Quiero que acabes dentro de mi – le dijo Hermione

Hermione solto el miembro de Harry, el le separo las piernas para poder acomodarse, rozo su miembro con la entrada de Hermione, ganándose asi un gemido por parte de ella.

-Te necesito – dijo Hermione

Harry no espero mas, y entro en ella, ambos gimieron por el contacto, se quedo quieto por unos segundos para que ella se acostumbrara a el. Hermione comenzó a moverse y coloco sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry, dándole a entender que estaba mas que lista para el. Harry comenzó con las embestidas, primero iba lento, pero poco a poco iba tomando mas velocidad, besaba sus labios, su cuello, su pecho, hacia que ella gimiera su nombre.

-Her.. Hermione

-Acabemos juntos Harry

Ambos estaban a punto de explotar de tanto placer, Harry acelero el ritmo y tras unas embestidas mas, ambos acabaron juntos. El se acomodo a su lado y se abrazaron sin separarse aun.

-Eso estuvo… -dijo Haermione

-Increíble –dijo Harry

-Te amo – le dijo ella

-Yo te amo mas- le dijo Harry mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente

-Harry?

-que pasa amor?

-eemm… listo para la segunda ronda? – le dice una sonrojada Hermione

Harry le sonrio pícaramente – estare listo cuando tu lo estas – le dijo

Ante la respuesta de Harry, Hermione se movio de tal manera que el quedara debajo de el, como aun estaban unidos ambos gimieron por el movimiento, Hermione se agacha para susurrarle al oído..

-Estoy mas que lista – le dice ella

Hermione comienza a moverse, marcando asi el ritmo, mientras tanto Harry tomo ambos pechos de Hermione y comenzó a masajearlos, después de un rato de masajearlos, bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de ella, se levanto un poco, quedando sentado el también, y como tenia las manos en su cintura, la atrajo mas hacia el para que estuvieran muy, muy juntos. Hermione coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el y lo acerco a su rostro para asi poder besarlo. Las embestidas cada ves eran mas fuertes, de nuevo, ambos estaban a punto de acabar, esta vez, Hermione se vino primero, y después de una cuantas embestidas mas, Harry se vino también. Se abrazaron de nuevo. Harry los acomodo en la cama, saliendo con cuidado de ella y los tapo con las sabanas a ambos.

-Hermione, un dia de estos vas a hacer que me de un infarto

-y tu vas a matarme de tanto amor, mi corazón late a mil por hora cuando estoy contigo

-entonces ambos nos moriremos de tanto amor –le dice sonriendo Harry

-te amo (beso), te amo (beso), te amo (beso) – Hermione le dice a Harry

-eres mi todo – le dijo el

Y con un ultimo beso se quedaron dormidos..

_Fin_

*bra ( sosen, sujetador, brasier)

**Que tal les pareció el fic?? Aceptable el lemmon?? Dejen sus comentarios por favor**

**Saludous ^^**

**RyuzakiBlue**


End file.
